


Sex Bomb

by KatenissEverdeen



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Sex Pollen, Sex chemicals? It's technically not a pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatenissEverdeen/pseuds/KatenissEverdeen
Summary: Newt and Mako discover better living through chemistry.





	Sex Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018--prompt was "aphrodisiacs".

In the end, it was kind of both their faults.

Mako had found the gland in the first place when Striker Eureka had just defeated Fiend in Acapulco, and it was unlike anything they had ever found in a kaiju before. At this point, she was chin deep in the Mark III restoration project and desperately looking for anything she could use as an advantage, and Newt was similarly desperate to get his hands on any kind of specimen. The budget cuts had come hard and fast for both of them, and they found themselves together in the lab in the Hong Kong Shatterdome one late night. 

Mako had brought a ream of schemas and plans for an upgrade to Gypsy Danger, and Newt was keeping her informed on the new gland, which was the most interesting kaiju-related thing anyone had found in a while. 

By all accounts, the kaiju were perfect creatures for destroying humanity--no unnecessary structures, nothing superfluous, no evolutionary dead ends, nothing vestigial at all on any of them, despite the fact they were all so genetically similar. If Newt was being perfectly honest with himself, it freaked him out a little. Of course, this lead to the obvious question--if every part of every kaiju was perfectly suited as an attack mechanism, what did this gland do?

This was eating Newt up day and night, and he refused to stop until he found out. He could get it on this last push, he just knew it! As he walked over to the coffee machine to start the third round of the evening, he glanced over at Mako. She was focusing on some new mechanical component for the Mark III project, running simulations with different types of metal. He brought her a cup of coffee, realizing that she wouldn’t get up to get anything until she was done. They were a bit more alike than either of them would ever want to admit.

When, about a half hour later, Newt finally found it, he nearly cried--it wasn’t a lot, but it was a tiny sac, the same distinctive blue-grey color of everything that came out of the Breach. It had been hidden behind a few different layers of fat and skin, and it occurred to him that it was very well protected--right as it started to dissolve. He froze as the organ started to dissipate in the air and a weird chemical smell lingered for a moment (not nearly long enough, and he almost would have felt better if it had stuck around longer) and that was enough for Mako to whip around.

“What is it?” she asked, eyes suddenly flashing, and Newt had vaulted over the table and was by his testing materials in an instant.

“I don’t know, it just dissolved--don’t panic, though, I’ve been hit with worse stuff than this!” He was frantically attaching sensors to the inside of his elbow and his temples, checking the nearby screen for vitals.

“What do you mean, ‘worse than this?’” Mako asked, still clearly suspicious.  
“What I mean is it won’t kill us. Probably,” he muttered. “Look, if I start screaming, just run for the disinfectant shower, okay?”

She gave him a look that expressed the most perfect disdain and sat down next to him. “Alright.”

Newt watched the monitor intently, trying not to get distracted by Mako right next to him. She was clearly watching to see whether or not he’d die with no small amount of curiosity. He felt her arm press into his and suddenly froze up. He was a little upset by that--he was a grown man, and he had given up on giggly crushes long ago (although Mako was a sharp as a tack, and very pretty, and he had kind of been focusing on the way her hair brushed the back of her neck earlier…) He tried instead to focus on his readings and suddenly noticed something. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. He had an amount of pheromones in his body that was, quite frankly, ridiculous. He didn't recognize any of them, but he knew they weren't toxic--if they had been, he would have been dead by now.

“Mako, I think they doused me with pheromones, I…” he struggled to focus on the data in front of him, on warning the woman next to him, on anything except the way Mako’s skin dipped under the collar of her shirt. “I don't know why they would develop this, evolutionarily speaking, but they have it, and it hit me, and it won't kill anyone but you really should get out of here until I can figure out what to do next.”

“I probably shouldn't leave,” she said. Newt noted that her voice was lower than usual, and she seemed almost hesitant.

“Look, if you don't leave, you may witness something you don't want to see,” he said, trying to will down his erection and realizing what a fool's errand it was. The train was not stopping.

“No.” Mako’s voice was louder now, firm and almost angry. “I'm not leaving. I think I've been affected, too.” She said it in such a matter of fact way that it took a moment for Newt to understand. 

“Okay, fuck, I'm sorry, um-- Listen, there's a couch over there Hermann or I sleep on sometimes, you can go over there and I can use the disinfectant shower--" he was cut off by Mako’s hand grabbing his arm so hard he nearly lost feeling (he almost immediately got it back, though, and just this simple touch sent all his blood straight to his dick.)

“I’m not doing this alone, and you don't have to, either,” she said, eyes boring holes into Newt’s face, and as they smashed their lips together and started to strip with more enthusiasm than finesse, he realized that he had wanted this for a while, and, hell, Mako probably had, too.

Things got a little out of order out of that--Newt was pulling off Mako’s shirt, desperately touching every single square centimeter of skin he could find like it was his lifeline, then his shirt was somehow off and Mako was raking her fingernails down his back like she was personally mad at his tattoos (which she kind of was,) then Mako was holding his hands away from his body to keep him from coming right then and there, as if to remind him that he had to help her.

He started by rubbing his fingers gently over her nipples, watching them grow hard like he had never seen anything quite as fascinating before. He took one in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, and Mako leaned into him, breathing heavily. She grabbed his wrist and shoved it in between her legs and he went straight for the clit, but apparently that was too much even with the pheromones. She pulled back and readjusted his hand.

“No, here,” she said forcefully, moving his hand to the spot right where her clit met her labia. It was only a few moments before she was grinding into his hand, using his shoulders to steady herself. Newt, meanwhile, was painfully hard, and when she started shaking, he waited politely until she was done, then tried to figure out how to gently hint to her that he felt like he had to come soon or risk exploding.

Thankfully, Mako smiled at him, more disheveled than he had ever seen her, and moved off of his hand. “Go on,” she said, and he immediately grabbed his dick.

There was a part of him that needed release as soon as possible, but it was soon taken over by the part of him that realized that Mako was watching him, and he may as well give her a show. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, shuddering and keening, making little animalistic noises from the back of his throat. His chemical-addled body felt the orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, and he leaned back, legs outstretched and elbows supporting himself.

Mako shifted a little and moved over to him. “Would you be up to try again? I don’t think it’s out of my system yet.”

Newt grinned, trying to seem casual despite literally everything happening. “Yeah, give me some time, I can’t just--” He froze as he felt himself get hard again. Huh. Clearly he could just start again. “I don’t think it’s out of my system, either,” he said, looking at his rapidly stiffening penis.

Mako crawled over and positioned herself over one of Newt’s legs, slowly starting to grind. She wasn’t quite as vocal as Newt, but the frenzied look on her face told him she was having a wonderful time and was getting exactly what she needed.. When she reached down and started stroking the sensitive skin right above Newt’s dick, he almost screamed. She kept touching him, getting closer and closer to his cock without actually touching it, and, yeah, Newt was sure of it, this was how he died.

Then, suddenly, she brushed her hand down his shaft and grabbed him, and he was a little embarrassed over only taking a few strokes to get off, but hey, weird kaiju chemicals. He moaned, partly out of satisfaction and partly out of panic as he felt himself get aroused yet again. He picked his head up off the floor and motioned to Mako.

“Come on, I can--if you want me to... “ he paused, trying to get his words in order.

“To what?” asked Mako, and she may have been exhausted and aroused and dealing with several chemical compounds humans were never meant to deal with, but she could still toy with him, apparently.

Newt sighed. “Do you want to get eaten out?”

She was on top of him almost before he finished his sentence, grinding into his mouth. He licked up and down the sides of her labia and sucked at her clit before working his tongue inside her, and this would have been intense already but it was infinitely more so with the chemicals inside him, heightening his senses and making everything feel electrified.

He ran his hands up and down her sides before grabbing her ass and squeezing, and Mako put her hands over his as she arched backward and came again. Newt frantically started lapping at her as she rode out her orgasm and slipped off of his face. 

“This is exhausting,” she said, reclining next to Newt. “Can you do the next one?”

He nodded, hand already on his erection.

“Good,” she said, clearly trying to regain some strength. “You’re doing so well, Newt.” It turned out to be enough for him to come, and she snickered into her hand. “It makes sense that you’d like praise.”

He was too tired to be insulted by that--Mako was right, this took a lot of energy to keep up. He was still a gentleman, though (or at least trying to be as close to a gentleman as possible, given the circumstances) and he reached over, hovering his hand over her clit. She nodded, immediately understanding what he meant to do, and he plunged his hand in between her legs.

It went on like that for a while, the two of them touching each other until they reached orgasm, then just the two of them touching each other, feeling the other’s skin and hair, Mako’s fingertips ghosting over Newt’s brightly tattooed chest and Newt running his hands again and again through Mako’s sweat-damp hair. Eventually, they were still.

“You know,” Newt said, voice creakier than usual, “If that had happened to me when a kaiju attacked, I wouldn’t be able to focus on fighting it at all.”

Mako nodded. “It would have been a perfect weapon.”

Newt grinned. “In that case, I guess we saved the world. At least a little.”

“The kaiju was already dead when we found it, though.”

“Yeah, that’s why I said a little.”

She almost laughed at that, but was too tired. She could only manage to haul herself on the couch, motioning for Newt to come join her. He was able to throw a blanket over the two of them, and as they both fell asleep, all he could think about was that if this is what happened when they collaborated, they’d have to try it again sometime.


End file.
